


神说要有光

by AslanSummer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient Rome, M/M, nero - Freeform, 魔改历史
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslanSummer/pseuds/AslanSummer
Summary: 公元41年，为了完成地狱与天堂分配的任务，Crowley将自己伪装成贵族当上了财务官，而Aziraphale则化身为一名歌手，成为了皇帝Gaius的外甥，Lucius Domitius的启蒙老师。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 配合BBC纪录片《Ancient Rome》食用效果更佳。

“Aziraphale。”贵族优雅的语调拼出冗长又圣洁的名字，“你是个歌手，嗯？”

男人细长有力的手指轻轻拨玩着缴获的竖琴，琴弦在指尖看似漫不经心的挑动中发出颇富节奏的律动。他会是个出色的演奏者，但一条搭在右肩的刚好五英寸宽的紫红色绶带与食指上戴着的铁铸指环，将这份美好的天赋扼止在了世俗权力之中。

于是那跪落在地的白衣歌者轻轻叹一口气，以惋惜才华的泯灭。

“是的，大人。”

那双透蓝的眼中如同盛起了整个爱琴海的波光，眼尾与眉梢却都委屈地垂着，无声倾诉着拥有者的无辜与无邪。

“那又是什么让你离开‘天堂般’美丽的西西里，来到这拥挤不堪的罗马？”

他不怀好意地将形容词加重，颇具威胁意味地压低下颔，墨晶眼镜上缘便微露出澄黄可怖的蛇瞳。

Aziraphale低下头的样子有些羞赧，将眼神躲闪到别处。他的确没有什么正当理由，撒谎又违背了天使的道德观念。

“还带着一个流放中的男孩。这才是重要之处，Crowley大人。”

在阴影中踱步的军团长官出言补充，但那并不是对同僚应有的善意语调。Cornelius·Sarbanes的脾气就像罗马的夏季一样狂躁，而性格又与他腰间佩戴的长剑刚直得如出一辙。

“不。被流放的只是他的母亲，而那时候他还没有来到这世界。”

一提到那个孩子，沦为囚徒却依旧保持着矜贵形象的歌手有些急了，柔和如同丝线的音色也升了一个调。

“可怜的小Lucius，他又有什么错？只不过是想看一眼诗人所吟颂的荣耀之城。”

“我们如何能相信一个优伶的说辞？”

在Crowley开口之前，Sarbanes给了在场的两名卫兵一个手势示意，他们便以熟稔而粗暴的动作将囚犯按伏在地上，双手拉过头顶又向后扳去，无视生理构造的动作不意外地引发了一声痛呼。

其实Crowley有充足的时间阻止暴力发生，毕竟时间也只不过是人类用来给记忆做标记的序号，对他来说没有实际的意义。但Crowley现在还不想这么做，他将其归罪于恶魔潜伏在血脉中的怪癖，围观天使受难，看那被星光与月华亲吻过的圣体跌落尘泥，听那咏唱圣歌吟颂天籁的喉舌吐露哀声。

就如同此刻呈现在他眼前的景致。洁白无暇的长袍被不知怜惜地掀起，剑背敲打在裸露的小腿上，带起一层血皮，同时在圣洁的躯体上留下伤痕。

原来天使的血液也是如此鲜红。与禁果相同的颜色蛊动着来自地狱、追逐罪恶与毁灭的灵魂，尽管最深处的灵魂告诉他不该以此为视觉享受。脑海中好一些的恶魔与坏一些的恶魔的争斗破坏了作壁上观的意境。

Crowley忽然喝令他们停手，有限空间内骤然膨胀的气场令身经百战的侍卫也心生畏惧，在狭长瞳孔的逼视之下中止了施虐恶行。

Aziraphale已经很努力咬紧嘴唇，但在恶魔绕过绕过大理石长桌，附身用有力的手托住下颔，迫使他抬起脸时，呻吟声还是凄惨地溢了出来。

纯粹的肉体痛感对他来说并不算难以忍受，但Aziraphale的灵魂此刻很难过。属于天堂的那些过分神圣敏感的神经末梢，无时无刻不在对接着充盈于空气中的各类情绪，然而这栋建筑里，地上与地下的那些暗无天日的囚牢，恐惧与痛苦淹没了一切，人间的喜乐与爱意被彻底隔离。

他像是涸泽中的一条鱼，意识模糊地渴求着给氧。

小窗上的铁栏将余晖切割得支离破碎，一定是那落在红发与黑衣上的光影太过温暖，才让恶魔的气息也负有了一丝深藏的爱意。Aziraphale的脸颊蹭上了托在下颔的掌心，充满原始的渴望和依恋，纯洁得如同诱惑。

Sarbanes居高临下的眼神中充满鄙夷，打量着他们仿佛在看一场荒唐秽乱的杂剧。而士兵们几乎掩饰不住嗤笑，在心中嘲讽着以供人玩乐为业之人的卑贱，更加放肆地肖想如此柔软又会唱歌的小鸟儿，可能会与多少大小贵族有过风流往事。毕竟连皇帝有这样的爱好都已经不能再算作秘密了。

这些直接赤裸的恶意汇成冲垮堤岸的最后一缕涓流。Aziraphale不由自主地抓紧了Crowley的衣襟，如同溺水者握住眼前的最后一根浮木。那些在双目中闪烁的点点晶莹，终于凝聚成眼角的一颗泪珠，滴落在恶魔的手背上，瞬间蒸腾，烫下一个轻浅的痕迹。

“对不起……”他混乱地为自己的泪水道歉。

“求求你。”随后是无意识地哀求。

Crowley的手在发颤。他离开光明之地实在太久，早已忘记由爱创造而成的生物有多么需要人间那些灿烂温暖的东西。名为愧疚的情绪在他的心底蔓延，虽然自己短暂的旁观已经造成了这样的后果，但Crowley半分想伤害Aziraphale的意思也没有，以Satan和上帝之名。

他半抱着将他从地上扶起来，托住背后的手向这具正微微颤抖的身躯中注入一股暖流。

恶魔只有做坏事的能力吗？这大概是个未解之谜。但在个别恶魔施展的小小奇迹之下，白袍遮掩住的伤痕的确开始愈合了。

皮肉生长结痂的过程有些痒，Aziraphale蹭了蹭小腿，这让他的重心更加向Crowley倾斜去，于是后者很自然地将他抱起来，像是抱着一朵柔软敏感的云，它受到尘世疾苦的触动而下起了雨。

Crowley将他放坐在了大理石的桌面上，仍让他用一个舒服的姿势半靠着自己。那桌子大概是审讯室中最像样的陈设。皇帝总是对刑讯逼供有特殊的乐趣，Crowley当上财务官后的第一个提议就是拨出专款来改造监牢。

很明显，他并不在乎多余的三个人类如何看待他们此刻的行为。

“我想我们应该继续……”Sarbanes的话没有说完便被打断。

“我有更好的方法，远胜于如此原始的刑讯。”Crowley有几分刻意将情景引导至令人误会的方向，没有原因，又或者是因为他太讨厌这自视清高的侍卫长了。

“你和你的普里阿普斯们最好不要来打扰我接下来的事情。”

Sarbanes的面庞甚至是脖颈都被怒火烧得通红，从未有人对他训练出的将士冠以污秽之称，但没有任何事能够让他做出有违荣耀的举动。

“越权是对国法的践踏。财务官无权干预审讯，我才是侍卫长。”

Crowley挑了挑眉，“那让我提醒你一下，我的氏族名是Antonius。”

Sarbanes银甲下的身躯有一瞬间僵直。尽管皇帝的官方称号也不过是第一公民，但以此为人皆平等之证明的，除却杂戏中的小丑，便是真真正正的愚人。Sarbanes显然不属于这两者，相反，没有谁比这位出身平民的士官更了解门第的内涵，身份，特权，财富，还有放浪的形骸与低劣的品质。这一切印象是因正义催化的鄙夷，还是由妒火锤炼的嫉恨，没有谁说得清楚，每个人又都傲慢地将自己视为正确，同时也默认自己无法打破既有事实。

于是此刻的侍卫长只能站在原地，等待理性的水源熄灭叫嚣的怒火，再带着残存心中、名为仇恨的余烬离去，而像这样日积月累的灰烬早已在无人知晓时化作肥土，滋养起一颗危险的种子，为这根苗添起最后一抔土者，也将成为最终吃下毒果之人。

不算宽敞的房间里终于只剩下了两个超自然生物，空气似乎都清甜了起来。

“好点了吗？”Crowley拍着他的背，像是在安抚一只受伤的羊羔。

“试着多感受一些别的，比如……我？”

他不敢肯定，但方圆百里，确实没有比他情绪再为稳定的生物了。可如果他不在附近又该怎么办呢？Crowley有那么一瞬间的杞人忧天。

“你？”

天使仰起脸来看着他，在下一滴眼泪流出之前将它擦掉。隔着镜片，Aziraphale看不到那双黄色的眼睛，但他知道他在看着他，用并不属于冷血动物的温和眼神。从创世至今的四千年来，Aziraphale第一次确信了恶魔也可以有美好的灵魂，哪怕只有一点点。

他感觉好多了。

“谢谢。我应该说谢谢吗？”

“嗯……还是别了。”

于是Aziraphale从他身上挪开重心，Crowley便也并排坐在了桌子上，物理意义上“奇迹般地”端起两杯满满的啤酒，将其中一杯递给了天使。

“所以你到底为什么来罗马？我还以为你要一直呆在岛上，直到那孩子安稳长大。”

“就是因为这件事。可怜的小东西始终惧怕他的母亲，再这样下去会生病的。”

“你是说谋杀他父亲的凶手？”Crowley耸了耸肩，“那的确值得惧怕。”

尴尬与歉疚在Aziraphale的脸上逡巡了一阵，他一直有些责怪自己太早用完了当月的奇迹份额，才导致悲剧无法逆转。

“总之，如果他能换个地方，远离她一段时间，精神也许会好起来。”

Aziraphale没有承认其中有一部分原因是他自己也想来尝一尝佩特罗尼乌斯做的牡蛎，那听上去实在是有违公义。但美食的确让他们的心情都愉快了起来，比艺术和魔法还要管用。Lucius甚至提议聘请他来做专职厨师，但那个胖胖的中年人立志要成为文学家。上帝保佑他会如愿。

“可你们总要再回去，这对小孩的成长也太不利了，他才四岁。那女人就和她的皇帝哥哥一样疯。”

Crowley向他使了一个意味深长的眼色，Aziraphale在弄明白这条不怀好意的蛇正在暗示怎样的恶行之后，以同样坚决的眼神瞪了回去。

Crowley于是撇了撇嘴，一副万事随你的样子。

“其实也没那么糟。”

Aziraphale与Crowley碰了一下杯。大概是酒精的舒缓与麻痹作用，他几乎感受不到那些四处飘浮的令人战栗的气息了。

“我是说……他也交到了朋友，Tigellinus，一个商人的孩子，比他大几岁。”

“就是和他在一起的那男孩？看着有些聪明过头了，大多数聪明人都不……”

Aziraphale怨念地看了Crowley一眼，后者便自觉闭上了嘴。

“反正无论如何，我们也都要返程了。皇帝对他的姐妹和外甥原本就没有什么正面感情。”

“但如果没人告诉他，他就不会知道。”Crowley喝掉了最后一口啤酒，“我讨厌有人打小报告。”

随着尾音落下，刚到小酒馆点了一杯棕啤的Sarbanes感觉到自己的头被重重打了一拳，而其他两个士兵也遭遇了同样的状况。无法找到罪魁祸首的三人回想起这一天的经过，但他们连约定中该是谁付账都想不起来了。


	2. Chapter 2

艺术环绕的城池没有秘密，风早已将所有传闻带给每一株草木。故事中有一只受伤的鸟儿落在窗前，比夜莺更宛转悠扬的歌喉打动了贵族的心。他将它治愈，也占有了它的天空，一只金铸足环将自由的羽翼锁在高楼。

当Seneca第五次从歌手口中听到这首拉着长调的乐曲，在肺病或者皇帝将这位声名在外的哲学家以及政客杀死之前，他决定去拜访自己那许久不见的朋友。

他们相识的时候还都是荒唐的青年，和所有相同年纪的人一样，看在荣誉和努力照耀世界的太阳的份上象征性地宣扬着美好，却在月色遮掩下肆意放纵灵魂。而如今他已经开始在疾病中显露老态，但对方的精力甚至相貌都依然像个年轻人。靠立廊柱的姿态，黑衣和红发，墨镜与花冠，甚至最不经意的细枝末节都充满热烈的鲜活，虽然他本人不会喜欢这个形容，但毫无争议这是一个充满生命力的人。

谣言中的另一位主角就斜倚在阳台的卧榻上，认真地纠正着怀中幼童拨弄琴弦的指法，Seneca注意到他衣上的带扣是一对黄金雕刻的翅膀，发梢有与阳光映照下的云层相同的颜色。

而一个快能称得上少年的男孩似乎有些无聊地在地上坐着，手腕灵活地舞弄着一把小刀，直至娴熟的技巧终于吸引来他那沉迷艺术的伙伴的注意力，一起跑到不知什么地方去。

在两个孩子脱离眼前画面之后他们才注意到外来的访客，熔淬黄金、倒映天海的两双眼睛便一齐看过来。Seneca感到些许局促，雄辩之口在对视的这几秒里失语。也许是夏天的阳光太容易令人目眩，倘若自己真的配得上世人口中的哲学家之名，而这称号又确确实实与某些探知可及五感之外的奇特灵魂相对，那他一定要说，这一刻他感受到了无限。

Crowley用手势向他打招呼，似乎有些惊讶他还活着。Seneca也略显僵硬地点了点头，大概也不会活太久了，他自嘲地想。

Aziraphale自然感受到了他的忧虑，“你的肺结核看上去相当严重。不过别担心，会好的。”

这不是祝福，换而言之，是具有精神与物质双重性质的祝福，因为Seneca几乎切实体会到了沉疴正随着温柔悲悯的声音离他而去。也许他正面对着一位天使，而自己那位老朋友当之无愧是个行事捉摸不定的恶魔。

“那些广泛流传的小故事……”

Crowley忽然用刻意放大的音量喊Milichus去将一把藤椅搬上阳台，再给每个人倒一杯葡萄酒。他原本想借故指使那两个小鬼干点什么，但听见院中传来的欢闹声就莫名其妙地打消了念头，一定是嫌他们太吵了。

Seneca有些尴尬地接受着款待，试图寻找机会将被打断的疑问以及尚未出口的提醒讲完。

但Milichus是个富有经验的奴隶，陆续又端来了水果和一碟熏肉以及一罐细盐。

实际上，Crowley非常不喜欢奴隶这种无聊的社会制度，做什么事总有人跟在身边完全是双向折磨。但人类在给自己和别人找不痛快的方面总是有着独特的禀赋。而这个问题在两千多年以前，某场规模可观的部落战争结束后，几个俘虏破天荒地被氏族贵族标价出售时，他和Aziraphale就已经讨论过。

“或许是因为他们的祖先曾在某条蛇的引诱下吃了不该吃的东西。”

天使那时的话充满了针对性，但伊甸之蛇完全不想把这种事也写进功勋簿，那百分百是人类自己的奇思妙想。

所以Crowley在用了些小奇迹跻身贵族行列之后，签署了一张契约令十几名奴隶成为自由民，但这些人中并不包括Milichus。事实上他是那一批当中唯一被排除的那个，因为太能干。

那大概是Milichus卑微的人生中为数不多的几次感受到高处不胜寒。但说到底作为奴隶，他的职业生涯还是幸运的，至少这位大人没有像其他贵族一样热衷于体罚和斗兽，或者目标特殊的狩猎活动。于是这位服务行业的英才在勤恳做完一切有可能存在的工作之后，才恭敬地离去，但在Aziraphale对他说“谢谢”的时候还是有些惶恐。

“作为主人公，你没什么想说的？”Seneca终于将后半句话说出口。

Crowley换了一个抱臂的姿势，站立的重心也转移到另一条腿上。

Seneca最不喜欢他这副你能奈我何的样子，“看在我们认识了十几年的份上，皇帝的嫉妒心再重不过，在任何方面。”

“别激动。这位……”Aziraphale忽然发现自己还不知道客人的名字。

“他叫Seneca。”Crowley提醒道。

“好吧，Seneca先生。”

Aziraphale对他笑了一下，又与Crowley短暂地眼神交汇之后才继续说道，“这也是权宜之策，我和我的学生遇到了一些麻烦事。而有人认为适当地吸引舆论注意不失为隐藏真相的好办法，对事实做一道改编题，将它讲述成大家喜闻乐见的故事。”

“人只会关注他们想看到的事。”为了避免谈话越来越隐晦委婉，Crowley选择直截了当接过话题，“你是喜欢听到禁卫军追捕偷渡者，还是贵族和歌手之间引人遐想的传闻？”

Seneca没有回答，没有人会将人性的弱点毫无保留地戳穿，正如跛足者不会将双腿展示在阳光之下。

Crowley似乎很微弱地叹了口气，“那是Domitius的儿子，小的那个。”

而听到这个名字的Aziraphale几乎和Seneca一样惊讶，他的挚友，姑且可以这样讲，曾与他学生的父亲相识，但自己对此一无所知。

Crowley感受到了那双蓝眼睛中不可忽视的责问，“这个…算是工作需要。他当时是个挺受欢迎的人。”

如果你的工作是出席各种宴会，就不可避免会认识一些恰巧有些共同小爱好的狐朋狗友。Crowley有点惋惜记忆中那个梳着半长卷发，长了一双笑眼的年轻人，他的仰慕者和他的择偶要求一样多得数不过来，可千挑万选得到的结果却是一剂致命的毒药。

Seneca走向石砌护栏的脚步很缓慢，每一步都踩一段少年或青年时代的回忆上。那时候他们的理想还是成为骑士，晦涩难懂的拉丁文字则是每天的最大难题，他们还曾经就一句诗歌的翻译问题打赌，赌注是对方第一个孩子的命名权。结局当然是他赢，修辞学至今都是他的强项。

行走在记忆之中的哲人向院落中望过去，两个孩子正用沙土堆砌出一座城池。但这游戏不大适合四岁的孩童，短短的手臂去给宫殿添砖加瓦时总是会不小心碰倒已经筑好的高墙，不过他似乎对建筑充满了偏执的耐心和热情，一次又一次地将残垣修补。

Aziraphale也在这时走近栏杆，只有一个人还坐着实在太不礼貌了。于是过多的注视终于引得男孩们停下活动，警惕地起身仰着头。Seneca这才发现他虽然有着来自他父亲深色卷发，但相貌还是更像他那美丽而疯狂的母亲。

“有什么事吗，大人？”童声稚嫩又动听。

Seneca摇了摇头，“你叫什么名字？”

“Lucius。”男孩怯弱地回答。

他忽然哽住了，过去与现实伴随着这个名字的每一音节形成叠影，神经忽然被太多的情绪占据，不知道该调动面部作出怎样的表情。

“大人？”Lucius几乎本能地躲到了同伴身后。看得出他信任他，毫无保留。

而那金发少年也挺起胸膛，将比自己矮了一头的男孩完全护住，慧黠和勇敢以相同的比例闪烁在深色的瞳孔之中，愈发衬托得他的小伙伴如同一只刚离开母体的年幼绵羊，可爱却矇昧。

“您真的没事吗？”少年警惕地问。

“没什么，他…Lucius…”并不复杂的名字在Seneca口中念得百味杂陈，“那也是我的名字。”

林荫间几声鸟鸣掩盖住了心底隐秘的叹息。

“真是他的荣幸，大人。”

少年人的伪装即使再精妙，笑容也难以到达眼底。

“Tigellinus……”Lucius从阴影中探出头，双手合握住少年的手臂轻轻摇了几下，被唤及名字的少年便带着他离开了众人的视线，挺拔的背影如同守卫珍宝的骑士。

“至少到现在为止，他们看上去相当般配。”

Crowley凑到Aziraphale的耳边低语，换来天使不可思议的目光与言辞控诉。

“他们还是孩子！”

Crowley撇了撇嘴角，“总会长大的不是吗？一瞬间的事情。”他向院落之外甚至更远的尽头望去，“你知道他们会有什么不可言喻的未来吗？我是说，毕竟你现在是那孩子的保姆。”

“不可言喻就是不可言喻。”

言外之意即是一无所知。天堂不欢迎提问者，也不会正面回答问题。他们习惯了将正确默认为正确，却从不过问究竟什么是正确。

没有人会好奇高层领导对人类究竟是怎样的态度，视之为子女还是宠物，又或只是一批不太成功的被试，在观察阶段随时准备着清理消除。

但Aziraphale知道自己是个例外，但质疑有时只是为了更好的相信，可这句话本身就足够堕落了。

他被创造出来的时间晚了一点，没有见识过那场导致三分之一的天使堕天的反叛，但Gabiel和Michael都经常在例会上讲述那段历史，在两种截然不同的描述中有着唯一相同之处，一切都源于Satan本人，那时候他的名字还是Lucifier，对上帝的一个提问。

火之子焉可拜土之子？

天堂将其作为堕天使傲慢的罪证，以及至上者钟爱人类的证明。但Aziraphale还是有些好奇地狱方面的说辞，而一位目击证人又恰巧始终在身边，可他却从没主动讯问过那时的语境，一方面那绝不会是什么美好的回忆，另一方面……万一，魔王当初的意思其实是，没有人需要参拜任何人呢？

天使也向远处望着，漫无目的，越过整个拥挤的空间。

而近距离处所发生的事情便全然被忽略了，直到Milichus的阻拦声和铠甲相碰产生的噪音传进Seneca的耳朵里，他开着玩笑提醒他们，“有人闯进家门了，Crowley大人。”

Sarbanes依然走在最前头，尽管在他的自律准则中，武装闯入住宅绝非战士之举，但职责总是迫使他放弃心中的道德。

Crowley的瞳孔在缩放中露出危险的光芒。他讨厌被入侵私人领地，更讨厌被麻烦找上门，现在的状况显然两者具备。

“你……”

Aziraphale看向Seneca，又忽然意识到自己不该对人抱有无根据的怀疑。

“别担心，他们冲着我来的。我的生命大概在踏出家门的时候就已经结束了。”

他从容得像是在讨论一件类似午餐吃什么之类的事情，而不是自己的生死。

“皇帝早就认定那些无谓的声名盖过了奥古斯都的荣耀。只要我出现在病房之外，他就一定能想到罪名。”

“而即使这样你也要来提醒…我们？”Aziraphale对刚才的自己感到愧疚。

Seneca有些抱歉地笑了笑。没有人能够有如此伟大的灵魂，在他走进这座院落之前，顽疾已经快要将全部的生命力耗尽，他只不过是想在那之前做一点微末的好事而已。可现在，他确实有那么一丝后悔了，但也只是一点，余下的百分之九十九都是满足，“说到底我也有意外收获。你会是个完美的启蒙老师。顺便，别忘了告诉Lucius，不相信任何人和全然相信一个人，同样都是错误。”

Aziraphale微微皱眉，他的情绪又被空气中的哀伤气息感染了，“也许你可以亲自教他这些，在未来的某些日子。”

Seneca轻咳了几声，他的肺好像没有刚才那么舒服了，“不需要为生命的结束感到难过。一个故事的价值与否不在于它有多长，而在于它有多好。”

Crowley终于站直身子，挪到两人中间将他们隔开一大段距离，“不要说这些俗套的废话遗言了，你又不会死。我是说，每个人都会死，但你的日子不是今天。”

而Milichus效果甚微的防线也终于退到了台阶口，不过还是固执地拦在那里。Sarbanes便隔着人抖开手中的拘捕令，向他们挥了挥，他知道自己正在执行的任务与荣誉沾不上半点关系，因此一句话也不愿多说。

Aziraphale注意到侍卫长并不认得自己，于是向Crowley贴近了一些，后者也配合地微微扭身。

“你不能再影响一次他的记忆？”

“在这么短的间隔？呃……最多是让他产生智力障碍，我倒是完全不介意。”

这当然是实话，但听上去仿佛是隐藏着轻度嘲讽的反语。Aziraphale绝对不会允许这样的情况出现，但他还是翻了一个小小的白眼。

Crowley便朝着那边清了清嗓子，“你举着空纸做什么？行为艺术吗？”

侍卫长立刻警惕起来，“你搞什么把戏？”

“你自己看看。”Crowley指了指他的手。

Sarbanes将信将疑地将手令翻过来，那紧锁的浓眉便由于惊讶而骤然抚平，随即又隆得更高。

“有人调换了公文。是谁做的？”

他厉声询问几遍，但手下无人敢于应答。于是，质地稍硬的纸张被握惯重剑的手捏作一团褶皱。

“你不会永远随心所欲的。”尚武的斗士言辞难得地冷静，尽管针锋相对之势丝毫不减。

“只是早与晚而已，有些事情注定无法拦阻，即便是你，冠以Antonius之名之人。”

Crowley知道他在特指什么，但还是联想到了许多许多事情。

“快回去换一张手令吧，长官。”

逆光之下的神色晦暗不明。


	3. Chapter 3

在他们收到Seneca来自埃及的问候信的同一天，皇帝开始筹备起计划中为期一个月的宴会。紧凑的时间巧合让人怀疑两件事中是否存在因果关系，而铺遍廊柱长厅的紫绒地毯乃至马厩中新换的象牙食槽都无声宣扬着心结暂解的欢喜之情。

唯一可惜的是Crowley没有机会参与筹集经费，他被派到奥斯提亚送一封公函。那并不在财务官的职责范围之内，直至收件人阴沉着脸诘问他是否拿错了指令，他才明白这种工作安排的用意。

那封密信上什么也没写。

“这种事在任何传说中都很常见。”

Crowley的心情和脸色都差到了极点，于是Aziraphale尝试着使用一些不至于太伤人的词，“恶魔中了人类的……恶作剧？”

“不要再刻意回避了，天使。”

Crowley难得对他如此认真严肃。意识到这一点之后，Aziraphale收回了正伸向果盘的手。

“从前我们需要做的只是在人类的耳边说几句悄悄话，之后就可以静观其变。”

“我从来不会说悄悄话。天使只传达祝福。”他固执纠正。

“神圣的悄悄话。”Crowley妥协地换了一种说法，“但现在只有参与其中，事情走向才会发生改变，甚至有时候，我们还要为这种行为付出一些代价。”

Crowley将让自己陷入窘境的白纸折成一只竹蜻蜓，捏在指尖轻吹一口气，它便飞了起来。

而Aziraphale抓了几下才终于将围着自己扑闪翅膀的小东西握在手里，又将其变回普通的纸张。

沉默开始在两人之间蔓延，他们都知道世界发生了改变，在它本身浑然不觉间。

“不是你们那边做的？”Aziraphale忽然问道。

“不是。”Crowley回答得犹豫不决，他太久没有和上级联系了，而地狱那边自从神之子、以马内利、万主之主、圣者以及弥赛亚受难之后，便暂时对人间失去了兴趣。

其实，Crowley从心底里可怜那个约瑟家的小木匠，他当初的理想还是帮所有的邻居修好羊圈和牛棚，不知道为什么突然就要去拯救世界了。当然，他原本就是神的一部分。但Crowley还是很在意那来自人类的另一部分，毕竟他的母亲只是个喜欢花冠和爱情故事的小姑娘，他的养父有时候也善良过头。圣子将在天堂永享荣耀，而这对倒霉夫妻千辛万苦养育的那个孩子，却真正地承受了死亡。

“你说上面到底是怎么想的。”

类似问题在这些日子里提出得过于频繁了，但Aziraphale没有再回答不可言喻，那已经没有什么意义，隐藏再深的念头也终会在四千年的相处中暴露，Crowley了解他那一点恰到好处的坏，正如他也能感受到他那一丝从不愿接受的好。

“天堂对人类的了解还停留在亚当和夏娃离开伊甸园的那一刻，但就像你说的…一切都不一样了。人们早就学会了修渠筑堤，洪水来临时，方舟不会再是唯一的希望。”

Aziraphale还记得这世间第一对夫妻初次从自己手中接过炎剑时，恐惧中透着兴奋的模样，而他们的后代在运用火与武器的方面，甚至比天堂还要炉火纯青。

“他们有了选择的能力。”

“但从未得到过选择的权力。”Crowley看着他的眼睛，“直到……”

直到那个在拿撒勒长大的傻小子选择自我牺牲。

在圣子降临人间的那天，Aziraphale曾为他唱过一首摇篮曲，虽然事后被Michael批评到那并不算福音，但他没觉得这有什么不好，至少婴儿在睡眠中笑了，做着来到世界上的第一个好梦。

也许正因天堂和地狱都给予了预言之子太多的关注，导致它们抵消彼此，他长成了一个人类。他选择了人类，因而人类对自己的命运从此有了选择。

这不太像是天堂会想要得到的那种结果。

或许至高智慧在人间的问题上也失算了，永恒的生命将思路囿于无限放缓的岁月里，以至于小觑了这个瞬息万变的族群。

在天堂与地狱忙着玩跷跷板的时候，世界已经平衡成了一个稳定的三角形。

显然这样的想法不应该属于天使，甚至也不属于恶魔，毕竟他们有着相同的血脉。可它的确存在于Aziraphale的脑海里，真切又自然。

他是个另类，是包裹着闪电的云团，在一片晴空之中，用纯洁的颜色伪装成自己不会下雨。

他叹了一口气，“我越来越堕落了，是吧。”

“也许吧。”有些时候，恶魔比天使更加诚实，因为他们至少不会对自己说谎。

“但没有谁比你更配被称为天使。”

Aziraphale笑了一下，不知是否该将这安慰当真。

从平台望出去可以看到Gaius的宫殿，鼓乐声昭示着狂欢的正式来临，也许从此之后的三十天，那里都不会再有夜晚。

而一条华丽的长桥连接起这栋象征世俗权力的建筑与主神的殿宇。在这座城市的信仰里有许多个神，他们有名有姓，有身世，有面容，有着无数奇幻瑰丽，令人神往的故事。

“那座桥……”Aziraphale不确定自己该问些什么。

“那完全是恺撒的主意。他声称自己说服了朱庇特将宫殿共享。”

天使的立场不会允许他对异端邪说中的诸神流露出些许兴趣，所以不需要他再问，Crowley主动说了下去。

“有人看到在某天正午，Gaius凑在神像身边说了一句话。”

即使对于恶魔而言，那种话也太过偏激狂妄了，他因此停顿了片刻，得到暗示之后才继续说下去。

“他说……如果你不能让我到达天堂，我便会将你打入地狱。”

瓷瓶打了一个旋掉落在地，Tigellinus想接住它，但来不及了，半大的少年只能站出来，歉疚地挠了挠头，原本就不算柔顺的金发被弄得更加毛躁。

Aziraphale纠结地看着花架后露出的袍角。他们大概以为有一个替罪羊，另一个就不会被发现了。

“你在那多久了？”Crowley面色有些阴沉，尽管他们并未说些明确暴露身份的话。

“和花瓶掉下来的时间一样久，大人。”他那些说话的技巧就像是天生的。

在某种意义上讲，Crowley挺喜欢小孩子，他们还没有被人间打磨去原初的纯粹，善恶界线在那些小小的头脑里，模糊而又分明。

不过他更倾向于听话的那一种。

“我要怎么教会你敲门？”

恶魔总是有令气氛变得惊悚的能力，但Crowley不想刺激到Aziraphale那些脆弱的天使神经，所以只能从表情上弥补，尽量让自己看起来足够凶恶，“把你挂在门上做门环吗？”

“是我想进来的！”

Lucius终于从花架下钻了出来，但他没有选择承认错误，而是扑到Aziraphale身边，委屈地抱住了他的腿。

Crowley预感到了情势的不对头，他确定那小混蛋跑过去的时候还向自己挑衅地做了个微小的鬼脸，但只是一垂眸的瞬间，再抬起头，那双乌溜溜的大眼睛，就已经眼泪汪汪了。

“我警告你，你不要试图……”

Lucius无辜地眨了眨眼睛，原本只是在眼眶中打转的泪水便顺利地落下来了。

“Crowley！”Aziraphale发出严厉制止的声音。

Crowley的眉头皱出了深深的几道竖线，“如果我也会哭，现在真想哭给你看。”

但蛇并没有发达的泪腺，无论怎样刺激，也不会有液体从眼睛里流出来。所以他只能无奈地看着Aziraphale俯下身，用衣袖将那张小圆脸上矫揉造作的泪痕擦干净，生怕一不小心会再吓到可怜的小家伙。Crowley敢打赌，他的动作之温柔，就算是一只蚊子也不会感受到威胁。

“传令官刚才来过…留…留下手令就走了。”Lucius的声音还带着很严重的哭腔，话说得断断续续，时不时抽泣着，红红的鼻头和眼圈格外惹人怜爱。

Crowley不意外地再次遭到了Aziraphale的瞪视。

而Tigellinus只能低下头尽力憋笑，在表情暴露一切之前，适时拿出了那封被揉得有些皱的书信。

他不止一次见识过Lucius的表演天赋。

他们第一次相遇是在西西里外城的一片林地，灌木横七竖八地长着。他提着刚抓到的野兔，边走边考虑要怎么吃才好，而Lucius穿戴着女孩的丝绸裙子和长披肩，神色慌乱，像是林间的一只幼鹿，被猎人追逐着奔逃，一头撞在他怀里。

那细弱颤抖的求救声和随后紧追不舍的两个男人令Tigellinus确信自己目睹了一场正在进行的绑架。这也不能怪他，西西里的海盗太猖獗了，而穿着华丽的小女孩的确很容易成为歹人的目标。

他连兔子也顾不上，一松手，任由它蹿入草丛，三两下便跑不见了。

他拉着“她”在林中穿行，这里完全是他的天地，熟悉每一条岔路与每一个转折，而追赶他们的人显然没有这个本事，随着接连的两声惨叫，他们听到了重物落地的声音。

“那有很多陷阱，是附近猎户留下来的，很少有人知道。但愿他们没踩到埋着木刺的那种。”

“可他们是坏人。”

“她”委屈地嘟着嘴，从发梢到指尖都流露着可怜无助的气息，那感染力令他有一瞬间觉得，欺侮“她”的人得到怎样的下场都不为过。

直到后来的某天，大概是小演员厌倦这个角色了，Tigellinus才知道他的名字并不是“露西娅”，而那两个所谓歹徒其实是他母亲为他聘请的启蒙老师。

“我还以为你……”他不知道该说什么才好，“嗯…是个落难的贵族小姐。”

“我确实是个贵族。也算是落难吧。”

“但你是个男孩。”

Lucius不觉得这会对他们的友谊产生什么影响，但后来他们的确有好几天没有见面。

至于两人又是怎么和好的，Tigellinus不记得，大约是因为Lucius请他吃了一盘烤兔肉，又告诉他自己有了自行选择的新的老师。

但他清楚记得在得知真相的那天，他将自己埋在毯子里哭了很久。

“Tigellinus？”Lucius扯了扯他的衣袖，“想什么呢。”

他摇了摇头。

“刚才你差点笑出来。”刚走出大门，Lucius便严肃地板起小脸，“是个不合格的配角。”

“抱歉。”他想不出该如何告诉他，并非所有场景都是舞台。也许Aziraphale可以教他这些，但那人实在是太好了。

“谢谢。”

Lucius却忽然很开心地拉过他的衣襟，令他弯下腰，然后在脸上落下一个轻快的吻。

“你是个不合格的演员，但却是最好的朋友。”

Tigellinus怔在原地，不知是因那情绪的阴晴不定，还是留在面颊上的余温。

他最好的朋友是个小疯子。这他早就知道。

一个小疯子成了他的……朋友。


	4. Chapter 4

从没有一场晚宴能令Crowley如此烦躁不安。邀请信上明确写着两个人的名字，而Aziraphale的公开身份只是个歌手，具体来说，被贵族豢养的歌手。

他们散播的故事起初只是一簇星星之火，而每一个听者在转述时都会添一根柴，鼓一阵风，现在它已经不可控制，势成燎原。

他无从判断皇帝又从哪里听来了什么样的传言，才会点名邀请他们赴宴。毕竟Gaius曾经强行占有了一位已婚女子，只因为听说她的祖母曾是位美人。但Crowley没有向Aziraphale坦白这些令人担忧而又尴尬的种种原由，只是暗中确保他不要脱离自己的视线。直到他看见一个不该属于这种场合，甚至不该属于人间的身影穿梭在人群当中，她的披肩与衣裙皆是来自地狱的黑色，衣襟上别着一只宝石雕刻的绿蝇。

没有腐蚀痕迹的Beelzebub看起来顺眼多了，毕竟他们曾经都是天使，当然，前提是她没有以一个别扭至极，扭腰顶胯的姿势向这边走过来，并且配上一张不苟言笑的脸。

Crowley猛吞了一口酒，在她靠过来的时候立刻做出了投降的姿势。

“Beelzebub大人，万分荣幸。”他举着双手尽量减少他们的接触点，飞快思考着多么严重的事件才值得让蝇王亲自来到人间，找他，并且以这样诡异的出场方式。

“呃…您的躯体是…不太好用了？”

“别说这些废话，Crowley。”她听出了其中的讽刺，只是不太能理解原因，“据我观察，在人类的宴会上，女人做这些动作时会令男人感到刺激，然后他们会一起离开，到没有人能看见的角落。不会引起丝毫怀疑。”

Crowley可以确定她不知道自己在说什么。

“现在，跟我走。”

他只能十分被动地点头，再不动声色地向Aziraphale那边瞥去一眼，而天使正在同一个年轻人说话，恰巧错过了他的眼神。

他们保持着胸膛与后背只有一个接触点的借位拥抱姿势走出了长厅，转入花园一角，一路上引来纷纷侧目。Crowley实在想不到Beelzebub这欲盖弥彰的掩人耳目方式是从哪里学来的，大概也是某位几乎从不需要亲自下凡的领导。

“人类是真的很好骗。”

她的自我感觉相当良好，严肃的面孔也终于松动了一点，似乎是想到了什么高兴的事情。

但在Crowley也正要跟随上司的脚步，一起露出笑容的时候，她却又恢复了刻板严厉的样子。

“世界改变了，我们需要详细的应对计划。”

地狱会发现人间与从前的不同，这是迟早的事情，但至少现在不是个好时机。

“哦…有您的英明决策就够了，我在这里的工作刚有些进展，看看这奢侈混乱的场面，那些卧榻上的银边和珍珠溶解在醋里制成的饮料，它会为我们收集多少灵魂……”

但Beelzebub不是Hastur，她的头脑不会被那些不着边际的言语扰乱，那冷峻的眼神似乎能穿透墨镜，看到在其遮挡之下，因紧张而变得狭长的瞳孔。

“你大概是和狂妄的人类以及某些自命清高的天使混在一起太长时间，已经快成为他们的一员了。忘记自己是最初的堕落者之一，和吾主Satan一样由本初的元素创造。”她微作停顿，“但现在，是时候归队了，Crawley。”

这是最后的警告。Crowley知道自己躲不过这一回。他认命地吸了一口气，想享受最后一点氧气的清新，没有人真正愿意去往地狱，哪怕是血统纯正的恶魔。

就在闪电与火光到来前的几秒钟，他问了一个问题。

“而第一个人类也是由元素创造的，大人。那您又为何如此确定，他们生而当为地狱与天堂所摆布呢？”

“知道吗Crawley，以你的资历原本可以得到很高的职位，但你的问题实在太多了。”

两个身影消失在电光烁灭之间，随着破碎的土石恢复平整，一切安静得就如同从未有人来过。

地狱的环境比四千年前更加恶劣了，潮湿，污秽，泥泞，它在向一个毁灭的极端滑去，而所有人还都浑然不觉地在这条路上快马加鞭。

Crowley揉了揉鼻子，清理掉身上硫磺烟雾的残渣。他们没有挤在贴近地表的那个不断渗水的会议室，而是来到地狱深处，这里只有涌动的岩浆与炭火，和不知由何物熔铸成的形状扭曲的王座。

“嗨。”他向自己好久不见的同事们打招呼。

“你又迟到了。”王座上的恶魔一半是人身，一半如猛兽，没有人能由此等面目中窥见，他曾是天堂最为耀眼的天使。

地狱会将他们的灵魂一寸一寸腐蚀，直到智慧与良知被完全吞噬，彻底沦为恶兽，那是背叛上帝的惩罚。如果只是让堕天使们滚到地底去自立门户，那天堂未免也太善良了。

而Satan对于上帝深切的恨意正在加速整个地狱被湮没，Crowley紧皱着眉，在座几乎所有人，相较于上一次见面都新添了一些狰狞的灼痕，只有他从来没有被影响。

除却一个小小的蛇形印记和异样的虹膜，Crowley看上去并不像魔鬼。

他不知道那是因为自人类诞生起自己便住在人间，还是因为受到了Aziraphale气息的保护，毕竟只有唯一的天使，愿意为恶魔遮挡最初落下的雨。

“不过还是来了。”魔王向圆厅末处一指，那里便耸起一块平整的方石。

“但凭差遣。”他向着自己相识数千年，如今面孔却陌生无比的工作伙伴鞠躬。

而在所有人都落座之后，忽然一团浓稠的黑烟自中央盘桓而起，挂着滚烫的熔岩，伸展盘踞，隐隐化为一张模糊的脸。

Satan试着找回已经遗忘的微笑，但这只能令半人半兽的面孔更加狰狞，“向你们介绍一下我的儿子，Mammon。”

黑雾嘶吼一声，翻卷着涌入离它最近的一具身体，被排挤出的灵魂哀嚎着沉浮于浓烟缠缚之中，最终化作惨淡的一缕蒸汽，而膨胀到极限的躯体也应声爆炸。

黑雾却没有停止，又寻找起下一个目标。

Crowley知道自己所担心的事最终还是到来了。地狱想要和天堂一样将他们的一分子送往人间，灵体无法独立进入另一个世界，必须要找到合适的媒介。但没有什么东西可以容纳如此强大的灵魂，几乎没有。

他需要立刻想个对策。

Aziraphale没想到自己只是去拿了一块烤鱼的功夫，Crowley便会不见踪影，而浓重的硫磺火气息又在空气中逐渐弥散。那是来自地狱的味道，尽管Aziraphale从未到达过那堕落之地，但有些东西是不会被认错的，如同初见光明的盲人也会认得天边的火球就是太阳。

他不知道片刻之间出了什么变故，而周围那些被放大的罪恶如同细针刺痛神经末梢的时候，Aziraphale才真正意识到他和Crowley之间的距离已经很远了。

他们在一起的这些天，Crowley的气场总是能够笼罩住整个空间，除了他，他什么也感受不到。而现在，那种保护几乎完全消失了。

他有些慌乱，尽量循着那些遗留的痕迹，在觥筹交错中穿行，却一不留神撞到了人，暗红的酒浆同时洒在对方的刺绣斗篷与他雪白的衣襟上。

“万分抱歉，我……”他发现刚才同自己说话的青年正狎昵地倚在那人身边，不由惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，须臾之后才想起未说完的道歉。

“我在找Crowley大人。”他依然不能习惯这个称呼。

“哦，是你。”

斗篷下那双凹陷的浅色眼睛忽然闪烁起异常热情的神采，像是在审视着一个要买下的奴隶，目光从上到下，再从下到上，在他身上逡巡。

Aziraphale不自在地抿了一下嘴唇，“先生？”

“嘘——”他夸张地摇头拉着长调，原本揽在那青年腰间的手也放了下来，“你头发的颜色，像是新鲜的牛乳…不对，还是更像月亮。”

他伸出手想去触碰，但Aziraphale被那诡异的比喻惊到，对方刚有动作便警惕地后退了一步，而在那只落空的手上，他看到了奥古斯都的指环。

“他很可爱。是吧，Catullus。”

青年人笑着点了点头。作为皇帝的同性情人中持续时间最长的一位，Catullus明白接下来要怎么做。

“跟我来吧，小可爱。你的衣服上还沾着酒。”他的手熟络地搭在他的肩头，仿佛他们是很亲密的伙伴，“你叫Aziraphale，是吧。”

“不！”他有些不知所措，“我是说…不用麻烦了。陛下，抱歉，我现在真的有急……”

肩上的手忽然一紧，同时投来暗示的眼神，而在Aziraphale微怔的片刻，Catullus的双眸中便又满盛着盈盈笑意了。他无奈，只得任由青年带着自己穿过长厅与游廊，来到宫殿深处。那房间充满了浓郁的香气，温热的水汽自一方浴池中氤氲蒸腾，而几名奴隶正向其中添着各式各样的浴油。他曾听Crowley说起过，这种沐浴方式也是皇帝的发明之一，这位大权在握的年轻人在铺张浪费方面可谓天赋异禀。

Aziraphale从踏入房门的一刻便发觉这里充斥着淫靡，而当门户关紧形成密闭空间的刹那，那种感觉被无限放大了。

“只是换个衣服，实在不需要这么麻烦。”他的声音不自觉紧张起来。

Catullus忽然犹豫了，短短几句交谈中，他便知道他与那位贵族大人什么也没做过。这只温驯的白鸽对其即将受到的酷刑一无所知。他一向用这个词来形容皇帝的床笫，也无比盼望着有新欢将自己取代，但没有人应当得到那样的折磨。

“把衣服脱下来吧，然后好好洗个澡。”他尽力让自己笑得自然，“我叫人去给你拿一件新的。”

“其实，真的…不用……”

不得不承认，那些奴隶的服务水平实在太好了，好到Aziraphale无法适应。待他们将折叠繁琐的衣裳精细地脱到一件不剩，再扶着他踏入池中的时候，他的脸已经红到熟透了。

“哦，谢谢。”但即使在这种情况下，他也不会忘记礼貌。

Catullus斜坐在池边，垂着眼睛，手指在水中有意无意地划着圈，“你是天使吗？”

“什么？”Aziraphale险些从水中站起来。

“没有人会对奴隶说谢谢。”

Aziraphale不明白，青年的眼神为何总是充满着悲伤和同情，仿佛自己是一只等待燔祭的羔羊。即便是那样，也没什么好难过的，那些小家伙在天堂过得不知有多好，他曾听过不止一位权天使抱怨他们的待遇还不如一只羊。

虽然那有点太夸张了。

他向脸上撩了一捧水，企图让自己清醒一点，但适得其反，大概是房间里的气氛太令人困倦，他提不起一丝精神去思考其他的事。

这具身体的体能确实需要锻炼了，他怀着这样的念头陷入睡眠，直到被徐徐而来的夜风吹醒。

惺忪的睡眼过了好一会儿才对上焦距，月光自穹顶倾斜而下，照映着每一寸赤裸的皮肤。

当Aziraphale意识到自己的双手被捆缚在十字架上，足尖只能勉强点到地面，而身上只有一件布料极少的清透丝衣作为遮羞之物时，他彻底清醒了过来。

“有人吗？”

月色是这里唯一的光源，他隐约能看见穹顶华丽浮艳的壁画与大理石雕刻，以及龛上矗立的一座座雕像。

Aziraphale尝试着动了动手指，但牵引不到一丝来自天堂的力量。这里不是神的属地，至少不是他的神，可那是绝不可能的事。

“月亮的颜色很衬你，对么？我一直认为阿尔忒弥斯[3]会有一头银金色的秀发。”

Gaius从黑暗中走了出来，头戴月桂与橄榄枝叶结成的冠冕，外衣胸前用金线绣着太阳纹，腰间挂着银弓。Aziraphale发现其中一座塑像长着与皇帝一模一样的脸，与他们的主神并肩而立。

眼前的年轻人已不满足于做人间的统治者。Aziraphale彻底明白了那座桥的用意，他想成为神。从无生物有过此等妄念，哪怕是天使与恶魔，他们会争抢第二的位置，但没有人想过成为那个唯一的一。

Gaius用手指暧昧地揉梳着他短而厚实的卷发，“我也不信月光女神仍是处子，还有赫斯提亚，即使是众神也不能免除欲望。”

Aziraphale无处可躲，奇异的酥麻感从头皮蔓延至颈椎骨，刺激着隐藏在肩胛下生有羽翼的骨骼。这里没有神力，它们已经快藏不住了。

“世……世界上只有一个神。”

他声音呜咽，不自觉咬住下唇，不敢去想象在这个疯子面前显露翅膀，会招来怎样的后果。

“听起来像是那些东方来的人[5]的说辞。”Gaius傲慢地扬起下巴，“那你告诉我他的名字，是她还是他？”说着，轻轻一捏他那红似滴血的耳垂。

这点小小的刺激成了最后一根稻草，如同一股炸开的电流，Aziraphale的神识稍有涣散，仅剩的那一点神迹屏障，便顷刻溃不成军。

皮肉覆盖之下，不属于人类的筋骨自肩胛内侧渐渐隆起，在耀目光华中，如同破茧蝶翼，舒展开纤柔的白羽。

“祂是每个人想象中的样子。”

十字架上的天使如此说。

Gaius被振开的翅膀撞得踉跄，险些跌在地上，扶住祭台才堪堪站稳。但他大笑了起来，带着惊讶与狂喜，挽起银弓拉至满月，随着两声弦响与短促尖利的惨叫，长箭穿透洁白无瑕的双翼，箭头深深钉入横桩中。

翅膀是与灵魂距离最近的部分，或者说，那就是天使灵魂的具象。Aziraphale现在想做的只有尖叫，但剧痛将他的声音哽在了喉咙里，他仰着头张口，双唇不住地颤抖，渗出的冷汗早已将纱衣浸透，泪水与汗水混合着流下，声带却仿佛失去了震动的能力。

“看看，我得到了一个天使，他连痛苦的声音都像音乐一样美妙。”

Gaius围绕十字架来回踱步，欣赏着眼前这神秘美丽的生命体。他愈发确信自己就是神，能够统御万事万物，而神迹需要被看见，神才会有信徒。

他擦去天使脸上的泪，“明天是属于我们的日子。每个人都会看清楚我究竟是谁。”

Aziraphale将头无力地向后仰去，靠在十字架上。启明星已在闪烁，他从未如此期待过黎明，尽管那将带来的只有残酷的审判，但不会有什么比这更痛了。

而深陷于真空的绝望之中，他发觉自己心中所祈求竟非万能的主，而是默念着一个恶魔的名字。


	5. Chapter 5

皇帝的一道命令让所有人聚集在了圆形竞技场。正午时分的砂土地上热浪蒸腾，禁卫军将城邦中最为宏大的建筑围作铜墙铁壁，没有人能够离开。场内千百人窃窃私语混响而成的噪音山呼浪涌，而焦点无疑是场地中央，黑布蒙盖住的囚笼。

随着Gaius沿着长阶步入主看台，观众在士兵的武力威吓下爆发出掌声。

那些言辞激荡的开场白，Aziraphale没有听清楚，他的四肢与双翼皆被铁链锁住，仅是那些粗重的枷锁已经足够令他喘不过气，遑论其上镌刻的禁锢符文。人间的术法对超自然力量产生了作用，这样的话写进报告里，在天使长们眼中想必没什么可信度，甚至连他自己都觉得一切匪夷所思得如同一场噩梦。

在一片欢呼中，黑布陡然掀开，照耀的阳光无比刺目，他蜷缩在牢笼里，微眯着眼别过了头。

容纳了几乎整个城市的竞技场霎时静如空巷。无论是遍赏珍奇的贵族还是博闻强记的学士，都因眼前的生物哑然失声，随后以怀疑的眼神审视着那双翅膀，企图寻得人工的痕迹，而他们内心深处都无比清楚，除却羽翼之间的血痕，这一切只可能是神之所为。

Aziraphale绝望地闭上双眼，却无法躲避那些将他视为异类的眼神，惊恐甚至愤恨，他从未对人间做过一件恶事，而那些恶意只因他与他们不同。

笼上的铁锁被打开，皮鞭在木栏上抽打几下，如同在恐吓一只野兽。没有奇迹的帮助，双翼的伤口愈合得与凡人一样缓慢，灵魂的疼痛依然不减，他实在没有力气说什么话，只得以一个不雅的姿势，几乎手脚并用地钻出囚笼，耗尽体力才能勉强站立住，引得锁链叮当作响。

而那人并未将他多看一眼，麻木地转身，向厚石砌筑的半地穴走去，再推开带有尖刺的闸门。

黑暗的地下洞穴传出一声低吼，整个空间因此生出悚然凉意。

Aziraphale和所有人一样紧盯着漆黑的洞口，直至猛兽的双眼在暗处发出渗人的亮光，蓄力跃出穴口凸起的夯土台。

环绕的看台不知在何人的带动下发出喝彩。他们热爱厮杀与鲜血，和向往艺术与自由一样强烈，Aziraphale不能理解这一切，尽管他早就知道人类是光明与黑暗的混血儿。

几乎所有拥有财产的公民都开始买下赌注，哪怕是从不参与斗兽的平民，这会是一场千载难逢的比赛。而Gaius命令奴隶从库房中抬出了足足一千奥雷。

“为了我的天使。”皇帝戏剧化地张开手臂，高昂起头颅，从而鼓动了许多人的气势。

场中的雄狮抖擞毛发，警惕而危险地打量着与以往不同的对手。

而Aziraphale始终与它保持着面对的姿态，无论巨兽如何环行，尽管这过程艰难无比。他曾见过亚当这样搏斗，但他远没有男人那样身手矫健。离开乐园的人类要面对种种危险，直至文明进化到不必再为了生存与野兽博弈，而现在他们却选择为了娱乐回归野蛮。

Aziraphale还记得狮子这种动物最初创造时被赋予的象征，雄壮，健美，敏捷，高贵，它大概是飞禽走兽之中，上帝倾注心血最多的一种，虽然主对一切都一视同仁。可他眼前的这一只完全是另一番样貌，齿爪间结痂的血痕吸引着蚊蝇，一条自眼下横劈至鼻骨的伤疤看上去有些年头，瞳孔中只有盲目的狠戾。

他们都是困兽。

天使尝试着动了动翅膀，祈求着解脱所有人束缚的奇迹。

但这动作被雄狮误解为了进攻的讯号，猛地向前扑抓，Aziraphale本能地想要飞起来，但翅膀在锁链束缚下无法完全展开，扇动得沉重又缓慢，只腾空不过几尺的距离，便被跃起的野兽扑到，几根残羽飘散，右翼多了一道鲜血淋漓的抓痕。

喝彩与嘘声同时于人群中哄然而起。

他重重跌在地上，翅膀痛得几乎断掉，但还是爬了起来，躲避着不知间歇的抓咬，狼狈而又笨拙，直至体力耗尽，狮爪勾破已经污秽破烂的衣衫，刺入胸口的皮肉。

它嗅了嗅他颈侧的动脉，做出了最后一击的准备。

“不！”

Lucius终于从梅里库斯的手中挣脱了出来，迅速钻到前排，跳入场地之中。雄狮被这个小变故弄愣了一下，注意力离开了败局已定的对手，转过身向那闯入视线的小东西走去。

“Lucius……”他还是个那么小的孩子，来到这个世界的时间还不够天堂的一个午休。Aziraphale想要站起来，但仅是翻一半身就已经令他脱力了。

“别过来！”

生命随着不断渗出的血一寸寸抽离体内，这句话用上了他此刻能发出的最大声音，但他的学生从来没有服从过管教。

雄狮煽动鼻翼，小心地向比它渺小许多的生物靠近。

Lucius也向前一点点迈着步子，连他自己也觉得奇怪，他的内心对于猛兽并无丝毫恐惧，反倒有些沉迷。或许父亲留给自己的最后一句话是对的，他想。那时候他正盼望着父亲将母亲调制的那杯蜜酒赶快喝完，之后好按照约定带自己去剧场。可言而无信的人放下酒杯之后就睡着了，再也没有醒过来，而在那之前，他拉住他的袖子，说出了噩梦中恐怖的呓语，“你，我和Agrippina所生的孩子，注定会成为一个怪物。”

可那时的他还不懂这个词。

“我们有相同颜色的眼睛。有点像绿，又有点像蓝。”他对它说，“你发现了吗？”

野兽抖了抖耳尖，双瞳中倒映着人类意味不明的一滴眼泪。

而当他试探着伸出手，即将触及到它横贯半张面孔的伤疤时，它一激灵后退，露出牙齿，发出低低的恐吓。

但他的手没有收回去，而是掌心向上，递到他面前。

“不要成为怪物。哪怕他们说你原本就是。”

所有人屏息凝视着正在发生的一切。为搏斗而生的猛兽伸出那沾染着新鲜的血，同时又旧伤遍布、毛发斑驳的前爪，将它在幼童稚嫩的掌心上，轻轻一搭。

细小的议论纷纷而起，Gaius握了握拳，“抓住那个孩子。”

百兽之王忽然转身，向着聚拢而来的禁卫，终于发出真正的怒吼。

冲在最前的两名士兵接连被咬断喉咙，余者便踟蹰着不敢再冒然上前。而在观众席上的目光都集中于场地中央时，一声由外围传来的惊呼如同向冰水中投入了一颗烧红的铁球。

“着火了！”

用悬索吊挂的天篷被淋了桐油，火焰借着高处的风势迅速蔓延开去，而火源就在贵族席位的正上方。

烈火漫过头顶的场景太过恐怖，尤其是对于最为爱惜生命的贵族元老而言。恐慌情绪像是被推倒的多米诺骨牌环场传递，即便有相当一部分席位尚未被波及。没有人再顾得上不得离场的命令，争抢着地向阶梯拥去。

Tigellinus随手将陶瓮中余下的桐油与火把一同丢掉，再次引起了一阵慌乱，之后沿着墙头走到拱门附近，抱着廊柱滑下来。

受命封锁通道的禁军依然坚守，横过长矛结成防线，而Sarbanes的手微有松动，一名带着孩子的母亲便得以借着人群推搡从缝隙中挤了出去。

这一举动令人潮涌动得更加剧烈，Tigellinus则顺势被推到了前列。

“你知道什么是对的事，长官，没有人比军人更能理解正确。”

Sarbanes看着这张有些熟悉，却无论如何也想不起在何处见过的脸，带着少年人特有的坚毅和狡猾。但他知道，他说的是对的，无论是否出于花言巧语。

“你又明白什么？”侍卫长阴沉着脸。

“我明白，因为我一直想成为你们。”他说，“我知道自己注定要做什么，正如你知道内心真正想要怎么做。”

侍卫长哑口无言，双手紧了又紧，最终一抖腕，将长矛立起，其余的士兵也跟随长官的举动，人群霎时泉涌而出。

Sarbanes看着逆流奔去的金发少年，“小子！”他叫他。

“每个军人都知道什么是正确，但他们执行的每一道命令都是错误。”

“如果你真的选择了这样一条路……”那孩子已经跑远了，高声呼喊也渐转为喃喃自语，“你就会真正明白的。迟早。”

火势渐盛，捕杀过最后一只猎物的雄狮逆着焰光，向那除却对手与驯兽者之外，它唯一接触过的人类望了一眼，转头向原野奔去。

Lucius则跑到Aziraphale身边，固执地扯着那些比他手臂还要粗的锁链。

“没用的，这上面有符咒。”

他感受得到灵魂与肉体的牵连越来越微弱。

Lucius想将人扶起来，但他的力气太小了，屡试无果之后，几滴眼泪便不争气地掉了下来。

“这次不是装的。”他声音呜咽。

Aziraphale几乎要笑出来，如果他还有做出表情的力气。他张了张口，却什么也说不出来，但愿灵肉分离时的圣光不要吓到这孩子，那是他失去意识前的最后一个念头。

篷盖终于在烈火中倾塌，引得尖叫迭起。但Gaius没有被波及，他的专属座位是一块凸出的看台，搭有一道悬梯，以便获胜的角斗士上台来接受嘉奖。

如果愤怒有具象，那Gaius现在的怒火足以将整个罗马点燃。闹剧无疑是对威严最大的损碍。他掸灭衣袖溅上的火星，沿着悬梯进入场中，决定亲自去惩罚扰乱秩序的人。

Lucius感受到了逼近的脚步，回身用尽全力挥出了一拳，但被一把握住。他愤恨地抬起头，却看到那双浅色眼眸中，一瞬的恍惚。

“Drusilla？”

Gaius捧起了那张与自己昼夜思念的面容十分相似的脸。他那被诸神过早夺走的姐妹，曾是他童年所有的欢乐，少年时全部的欲念，尽管后来她有了丈夫，但她仍然是他最初也是唯一所爱。

而他认为她也是一样，否则又怎会在盛宴中离席，到偏僻的角落去换下被酒渍沾污的衬裙？于是他跟了上去，占有了她的全部。

一定是道貌岸然的众神妒忌他们彼此相爱，才会在那之后的不久便召唤去她年轻的灵魂。他无比坚信，从此丧失了全部的信仰。

但她不会回来了。

他如此提醒自己，眼前这个孩子仇恨的目光促使Gaius猜测到了一切，曾经也有人这样注视着他，也是在他认错了人，并且做出一些将错就错的事情之后。

“你长得像你妈妈，难怪也那么像她。没有人配有与她相似的脸。”

钳在两腮的手掐得他生痛，Lucius曾从母亲口中听过那位姑母的名字，她在被强暴之后无颜面对自己的丈夫，最终选择了死亡。而她们的容貌如同双生子，这也是她被放逐的一个理由。他较劲似的握住了对方的手腕，“那你知道她有多恨你吗？舅舅。”

落在脸上的巴掌令他跌倒在地，嘴角沁出淤血，他反而笑了起来。也许他们的血液之中流淌着相同的疯狂，注定要彼此厮杀至最后一缕血脉在人间耗尽。

“是你杀了她。”他笑着将嘴角的血迹舔去，“所有人都恨你。”

Gaius拔出了腰间的佩剑。

“那就让他们恨吧。只要他们还怕我。”

寒光凛冽，Lucius本能地紧闭双眼，想象着死亡的感觉，预想中的窒息与疼痛却没有到来，却有几滴温热的液体溅落在脸上，陌生的血腥味蔓延开来。

随着贯穿胸口的利刃被抽离，失去生命的躯体轰然倒下。Lucius看到Tigellinus握着长矛，站在那里，同样地惊慌无措。

而与此同时，光芒随着一缕天音四散上升，如同展开的翅膀。

Aziraphale感受到自己的灵魂开始脱离人间，却也没有到达天堂。他存在于生死之间，实与虚的夹缝里，数万年的星云晦明流转，于眼底交替。

他阖着双目，却能看见红龙自星辰间陨落，脱手的炎剑引燃半边天际的彤云。

他看见最初的那些天使展开羽翼，颜色却并非如今单调的纯白，元素在他们身边如流云汇聚，时间于火焰之中静止，万物于水流之处疗愈，风将神明的启示遍传寰宇。唯有一捧红土，在神圣的双手中化为人形。

他看见一点光芒点亮宇宙，从此有了繁星璀璨，日月经天，北极星萦绕着天狐长尾扫过的雪花，猎户座在彗星簇拥下沉浸入银河。

他看见万千气象聚焦于虚空中开启的明目，听见空间之外响起唯一的声音。

“要有光。”

他应声睁开了双眼，入目却是一片虚白。

“Aziraphale。”那声音再度呼唤。

他在同上帝对话，面对着面。当Aziraphale明白这一点，他发觉自己并没有想象之中的惶恐，反倒心怀无数疑问。大概他已经堕落到极限了，权天使看了看自己的翅膀，可它们仍是耀眼的雪白。

“为什么。”

“你已经知道答案了。”

Aziraphale无言以答。

人类是投入宇宙这张赌桌上的一颗骰子，天堂与地狱则是擅长出千的玩家，用尽阴谋阳谋，企图掷出对自己有利的点数。但无论胜负如何，对于骰子来说，这永远不会是一场公平的游戏。

但现在，出于某种阴差阳错，这颗骰子有了自己的意志，而那些积水成渊的念力正逐渐将许多事情变成现实，手擎雷电的神王，偷盗火种的先知，化为月桂树的少女……那些错综复杂又彼此相连的故事织成了一张巨网，隔绝着来自天堂或地狱的力量。

他们需要争取人类的信仰，无论是所谓光明的一方还是黑暗的一方。

但正如过分执着于建立秩序的家长终会引起孩子们的逆反，参与者争抢着操纵规则的游戏注定无法进行。

“也许我错了，从第一个天使堕落开始我就知道。但我永远不能质疑我自己。”那声音说道。

如果创世之神不再是绝对正确，这个宇宙便失去了它的尺度。但那些不同的声音终究需要有安放之处。

Aziraphale似乎明白了为何只有他会对命令充满疑问。

在最初的千百年间，伊甸之东的高墙之上，面对无尽的旷野与单调的风沙，他常会思考自己为何被创造。他不会是一个合格的守护者，即使有了炎剑。如果它真的曾是Lucifier的武器，那这大概是Gabriel分发办公用品最为慷慨的一次。而伊甸园也实在没有什么值得看守的，刚种下的苹果树还没有开花，围墙内外的生物对彼此毫无兴趣，除却一条居心叵测的蛇。可他甚至与它交起了朋友，其实，不只是朋友，但那是只有在面对灵魂时，他才敢于承认的事情。

也许他的存在只是因为上帝需要一个自我反思的存放库。这大概也是他不会因此而堕落的理由。

他的思绪就在这里戛然而止了。

世间所有画面定格在了相同的一瞬，除却自地狱而来的漆黑羽翼。

Crowley是绝无仅有的懂得讨价还价的恶魔。在他感受到与自己相牵连的灵魂正在远离躯体时，与地狱之主做了一笔交易。

水元素永远是最好的介质，只有他有办法把Mammon带入人间，这一点他们彼此心知肚明。而Crowley想要暂停时间，那是属于晨星之子的能力。

Crowley觉得有点讽刺，他们身处地狱，却仍要用上帝赋予的神迹来各取所需。

虽然Satan不会接受任何人的条件，但他知道Lucifier会，那个象征着光与星辰的名字唤醒了尚未被吞没的人格。

尽管那一部分也并不算美好。

地狱的岩浆气息令凡间的火焰愈燃愈烈。Crowley将Aziraphale完完全全抱在怀里，展开双翼笼住那双伤痕累累的翅膀。他这时才发现，天使的翅膀其实比他的短了几厘米。

在锁链断裂的声音中，四散的光芒沿着生命的脉络，逐渐回流。


End file.
